If Daisies Had Thorns
by Mechable
Summary: A teenager named Elliot goes with his only Pokemon, a Roselia, to see and photograph all the Pokemon of the world, starting with the region he is from, the Sinnoh region. In the midst of this, Elliot will catch and care for multiple Pokemon. All the while Elliot and his Roselia will have to test their bonds as trainer and Pokemon. Rated T for stuff that might happen in the future.


**So it has been a while since I have actually tried to write a fanfiction. Emphasis on _tried_. It was terrible in a multitude of ways so I just deleted it. Over the years I have neglected the ideas I have had for fanfictions until this one. This one actually made me excited to write my own fanfiction again. So yeah... Let's see if I can actually do a decent job this time.  
**

* * *

He was awoken by a very sweet scent.

He opened his eyes to see that he was face to face with his only Pokemon, which was a Roselia.

"Daisy, why did you wake me up?" He groggily said to the Roselia. As he looked around his room he saw that some sunlight had gotten through the blinds that covered his windows. Judging by the amount of sunlight that was going through his blinds he guessed it was early morning. He then glanced at the clock that hung on his wall next to his bed. It read 5:23 AM.

'Jeez,' he though, 'why did Daisy wake me up this early in the morning?' The Roselia crossed her arms and pouted as he tried to think of the reasons.

"Because you need to be ready for the meeting today, Eli," Daisy answered.

"A meeting? I don't really remember any kind of meeting happening today," Elliot said, now a bit confused. Daisy's face looked a bit disappointed.

"You seriously don't remember?" Daisy asked in genuine manner.

"Why would I lie to you?" He asked back.

"To get me off your back," she wittily answered.

"Good point. So what is this meeting suppose to be about?" He moved out of his bed and sat on the edge of it, with Daisy sitting right next to him. She sighed, but began to speak afterwards.

"Your meeting with Professor Rowan today in Sandgem Town to receive something," she stopped for a moment to try and remember of what Elliot was going to receive, "I can't remember what though," she finally said. Elliot's face lit up with excitement as she reminded him about the meeting that was happening today. He was about to literally jump up and down in his newly found excitement, but being that it was now 5:28 AM, he decided to not do so. This, however, did not hinder the visible enthusiasm on his face. He looked at Daisy, who looked up at her trainer, a bit confused.

"Why are you staring at-"

Suddenly, Elliot hugged Daisy. After they finished the short-lived hug he got up out of his bed and stretched his back. Still a bit confused by the sudden hug, she gave him a quizzical look.

"Why did you randomly hug me?" He looked back at her as he started to stretch his arms.

"It was more or less a thank you for helping me remember the meeting with Professor Rowan."

"You could've just said thank you," Daisy looked a bit flustered as she looked to the side and crossed her arms, letting out a little sigh.

"Yeah, you are right... But what's the fun in that?" He chuckled a bit.

After he was done with all his stretches, the now animated Elliot began to do his daily routine as quietly as possible since it was around 5:32 AM... Though it makes it kind of hard to be quiet when the shower sounds like there is a torrential downpour outside the house. He always hated that since he would usually get up early in the morning to watch either the sun rise or the Pokemon come out of their nests in nearby trees and bushes. He had always loved to study Pokemon and their habitats. He also absolutely adored battling. After he showered, dried, and clothed himself, Elliot grabbed his messenger's bag and went downstairs, with Daisy following closely behind.

Once Elliot got down the stairs he walked on over into the dining room and placed his messenger bag on the table. He then went into the kitchen where he made himself some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. He was surprised again by the fact his parents didn't wake up from the continuous noise that was being made from his daily routine. While he was making himself breakfast, he grabbed a can or two of Pokemon food that was specifically made for Roselias. He opened one of them and poured it into a small bowl, then gave it to Daisy. A smile grew on her face as she started to eat the little pellets of food.

Once they were both done eating their breakfasts Elliot looked through his messenger bag, checking everything to see if he was missing anything he would need for the trip to Sandgem Town. A couple of notebooks, pencils, pens, a notepad, two bottles of water... He checked through everything again just to make sure he actually had everything.

After Elliot was done double and triple checking that he had everything he needed, he closed the bag and put it on, then started to walk out the door when Daisy stopped him.

"Wait," she said, causing Elliot to stop dead in his tracks. He looked back toward her with a confused face.

"What's the problem Daisy?" He asked her. She looked a bit concerned as she looked up at him.

"Don't you think you should probably let your parents know that you are leaving at 5:56 in the morning to go to Sandgem Town?"

He thought for a moment. He didn't want to wake his parents, but he did have to at least leave them a notice that he was going to Sandgem Town to meet with Professor Rowan. He took out his notepad and a pencil and started to write a note about it so his parents would at least know where he was and who he was with. Once he was done writing it he tore it out of the notepad, got some tape from one of the drawers in the kitchen, and taped it on the outside of one of the fridge handles.

"There," he said to Daisy, showing her the note he left on the fridge door handle, "that should be good enough for them not to be worried." Daisy nodded in agreement. Daisy grabbed a small scarf off of a nearby hat stand near the front door.

* * *

 **Huh. I honestly don't think I that bad this time around.**

 **Anyways, there will be more coming sometime. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review so I can learn from the multiple mistakes I know I've made but can't seem to find!**


End file.
